


Kirk/McCoy drabbles

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles writtten for the lj comm kirkmccoy100 a very long time ago. Just a bunch of little snippets all housed together. Prompts are in each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk/McCoy drabbles

Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah..  
\-----  
Prompt: Ecstasiate

Bones stopped taking off his boots and looked and Jim. "What did you say?"

"Ecstasiate." Jim smiled at looked up from his PADD, taking off his glasses. It means 'to cause one to become ecstatic'. When I saw you meet Joanna at the shuttle, you both were ecstasiated."

McCoy finished undressing and laid down next to Jim. "No more New York Times crosswords for you, young man." But Bones' smile made the harsh words non threatening.

Jim grinned as he put on his glasses and went back to his puzzle. Bones picked up his own PADD and began to read.

\------

Prompt: -Biobed-

"C'mon, Bones, let's go." Bones rolled his eyes as Jim pulled him toward the private biobed. "Jim, you're incorrigible." Jim smiled as he activated the lock with his code. "Don't tell me Bones, that you've never thought about doing this on a biobed before?" Bones smirked and pushed Jim back on the bed, climbing onto his lover, pining him down and kissing him fiercely. When they surfaced for air, Bones grinned. "Darling, you have no idea what I've wanted to do to you on a biobed. Now you're going to find out." Jim smiled as Bones came in for another kiss.

\------

Prompt: -Memory-

Bones sighed, rolling over to what should have been Jim's side of the bed. He was on an away mission, and had commed earlier to say that he was fine. Bones still worried, though. For now, memories of Jim would have to suffice until he was back in their bed. When he was alone like this, Bones only thought of good memories, their most initimate moments, not the times Jim was laid out in sickbay or missing on some rogue planet. Those memories didn't help anyone, it just made them worry. Bones snuggled with Jim's pillow, and went to sleep.

\------

Prompt: -Free-

Scotty tried not to laugh as he looked up from his work. Kirk and McCoy were not looking at him, or each other either. McCoy was looking straight ahead, furious. Kirk was staring down, embarrassed, probably wishing it could swallow him up. A couple minutes, and the click of a lock was heard. "There you go, sirs. You're free. McCoy pulled his hand away quickly, rubbing his wrist. Kirk did the same, still not looking up. There was awkward silence, then Kirk spoke. "Thanks, Scotty, you're a livesaver." McCoy said quietly to Kirk. "Next time, I'm holding the key."

\-----

Prompt: Bread

 

"You did not cook."

Jim sat next to Bones on the bed. "Of course I didn't. I ordered room service. You know that I'm not allowed to cook since that one incident."

"I know, I was hoping that you did." Bones lifted the lid. A complete Southern meal. Pan fried catfish, grits, cornbread and sweet tea.

Bones smiled at Jim. "It's real food, too." One of the things this villa had promised was real home cooking.

Jim grinned at Bones. "And there will be mint juleps sent up later. Happy Birthday, Bones."

Bones kissed Jim. "Best trip to Risa ever."

\------

Prompt: Kelvin

Starfleet was opening a new wing of the History Building, on the 25th anniversary of the Kelvin disaster. And they wanted Jim Kirk there. Of course. He didn't want to go, but he knew it was expected of him. He didn't try to get out of his attendance. On that day, his birthday, he dressed in his cadet reds and headed over to the building. With Bones at his side, Jim made his way through the crowd into the exhibit. Past the entrance, he stopped. There was his bridge crew from the Enterprise, all there for support of their Captain.

(there is an extended version of this work, which is posted elsewhere on here, called Remembering the Kelvin. One of my favorites, tbh.)

\-----

Prompt: Silences

The Enterprise is never really silent. The engines, different automated systems, beeping of monitors in sickbay, crew at various shifts, there was always some sort of noise. After three years on board, Bones was used to it. Sometimes, a man just needed some peace and quiet. Bones sighed, and left sickbay with a nod at Chapel. It was halfway through Gamma Shift, in the early morning. Bones went into their quarters and sat on the bed. He sat still, the only sounds being the hum of the engines and Jim's even breathing. And Bones never wanted it any other way.

\------

Prompt: Enterprise

It felt like deja vu, but Jim didn't know why. He couldn't dwell on it now. Everyone had been evacuated to the planet below, and the enemy on the ship thought they had prisoners. Well, they only had one, and she was going to take her revenge. Jim couldn't look anymore, and buried his face into Bones' neck as the Enterprise exploded, killing the rogue aliens. "You know you had to, Jim, to save us all," Bones whispered into Jim's ear, stroking his hair. Jim nodded. Then he straightened, took a deep breath and thought about what to do next.

(Extended drabble, and also a personal favorite, follows..)

 

It felt like deja vu, but Jim didn't know why. It felt like he had done this before somehow, but he knew he hadn't, and he sure as hell didn't have the time to dwell on it now. Everyone that hadn't been killed when these idiots attacked had been evacuated to the planet below, and the enemy on the ship thought they had prisoners on board. Well, they only had one, and she was going to take her revenge. As the fire raged and the explosions started coming, Jim couldn't look anymore. He buried his face into Bones' neck as the Enterprise exploded, killing the rogue aliens. Everyone stared as the ship's wreckage slowly faded from view like a setting sun. Over the wind on the fiery planet, only Bones heard his lover's whispered question. "Bones, what have I done?" "You know you had to, Jim, to save us all. You turned death into a fighting chance to live." Bones whispered into Jim's ear, stroking his hair. Jim nodded. He knew Bones was right. And sometime, Jim promised himself, he would avenge the deaths of his crew lost in this skirmish, and the death of his ship. But right now he had to take care of some business, and what was left of his crew. Then he straightened, wiped his eyes, took a deep breath and turned his thoughts as what to do next.

\-----

Prompt: Laughter

It was a rare sound on this part of the Enterprise. But there was plenty of it right now, as Jim was chasing a 4 year old Joanna around Sickbay. Squeals and giggles from her, and smiles and laughter from Jim. Bones leaned up against the doorway of his office to see Jim on one side of a biobed, and Joanna on the other side, trying to climb up to reach him. "Okay. Please go play elsewhere. There's too much breakable stuff." Joanna dropped down, ran for the door, with Jim following. Bones laughed as he went back to work.

\-----

Prompt: Give Thanks

**#1: Post Narada, Pre Jim's promotion ceremony.**

"Come on, Bones, we're going to be late." Jim tugged on his cadet red's uniform collar. Bones was sitting on his bed in their academy room, staring at nothing. He nodded, but didn't look away. "It's your ceremony, Jim. They're not going to start without you." Jim sat, joining him. He didn't say anything, but with Bones, he didn't need to. For once, the Doctor was having trouble finding words. He finally managed to get out, "Thank you..for everything." They sat together, heads on each other's shoulders, tears silently flowing. Bones was right, as usual. They didn't start without him.

**#2: Post Narada, on the Enterprise on the way back to Earth. This one just gives me some warm fuzzies. IDK...**

 

"Hey." Jim made his way to McCoy, who was scowling at a PADD in the crowded sickbay. "Ya gotta minute? I want to talk to you." Bones huffed, looked around at the organized chaos and back to Jim, and nodded his head toward his office. "Make it quick. I'm busy." Once inside, Jim lost all swagger, and looked at the floor, as if nervous. "Well?" Bones prompted. "I just wanted to say-thanks," Jim finally blurted out. "Thanks for what, Jim? You're the one that just saved the Earth." Their eyes finally met. "Thanks for smuggling me on board the Enterprise."

\------  
Prompt: Baby  
Spock and Uhura finally had their baby. Everyone gathered around at the celebration. Bones gave his congratulations, then slipped out of the room. Jim found him, in their quarters, staring out the window. Jim went over and stood next to him. Finally he broke the silence. "She knows you're doing the best you can, you know. We'll see her the next time we're home, I promised you." Silence again, then Bones spoke, voice cracking. "I know." Jim pulled his husband close to him, and let the tears flow onto him as Bones remembered the birth of his own little girl.

\------

Prompt: Landscape  
Bones was not a morning person. So when Jim Kirk literally drug him out of bed at some ungodly hour, he grumbled and cursed until Jim let go of him. They were on the porch of the house. Bones scowled as Jim admonished him with a "don't move" and went inside. He returned with coffee, which he passed to Bones. Jim sat as the sun started to rise. Bones could see the colors reflecting in Jim's eyes, and suddenly he wasn't tired or grumpy. He smiled, looked over the flat landscape, and waited for Jim to get the day started.

\----  
Prompt: Hypospray  
“OW! That hurts! Do you always have to do that so violently?” Jim asked, rubbing his neck.

“Yes, because you're an infant about them otherwise,” McCoy answered, making notes in the chart.

"I swear, sometimes I think you secretly get off about having to give them to me." Jim hopped off the bed.

No reply from Bones, and Jim was almost afraid to look up. When he did, there was an evil yet sexy grin.

Jim's eyes went wide when McCoy pulled him close, whispering, "You just wait and see what can do with this hypospray, baby."

\------  
Prompt: Engage

“You wanted to speak to me?” Blue eyes meet hazel.

“Yes, I just wanted to let you know how I feel before”-eyes askance-“you give that order.”

“You know I don't want to, but I have to”.

“I just wanted to say-in case something happens to you this time-”

Hands together, eyes meet again. “Not happening, Bones. I'll always come back. To you.”

Not much reassurance to the Doctor, but he doesn't have much choice. A half smile.

Kirk smiles back.

Back in the chair, he reflects a couple of seconds, gives the command.

“Engage.”

\------


End file.
